Silent Night
by Sirus7009
Summary: Rejoice! I've decided to make this into a full fanfiction with a full story! So stick around to read more! Second Chap is up! Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Ichinose Kotomi

Ichinose Kotomi…. It was just recently that I learned that she and I were friends back when we were children, and, yet, I still have little to no memories of our short lived friendship. But… After all these years, we've become friends- no, almost further than friends, and we've done so much… And even though I have done so much for her, I still feel like I have done nothing. What more can I do to make her happy? My thoughts silently fade into the darkness that is this night…

_Silent Night_

Tomoya stared out his bedroom window at the falling rain, his thoughts clouded by just one person: Kotomi. His thoughts had revolved around her lately. He knew already what it meant; He was in love, and he accepted it. But… This love wasn't like most love. He craved her. He wanted to be with her, but, despite this, his love also contained him, causing him to act like his usual self. But tonight… would he be able to stay in control?

Tonight he and her were going to enjoy a night together, sipping tea and talking more about the childhood that was lost to time. But other ideas lingered in his mind, and he was sure her well book-tamed mind was beginning to stray to the same thoughts. But could they really progress a step further in there relationship in only one little night? Could they, through the process of being alone together, both admit each others feelings?

Tomoya set his feet on the floor and stood up, stretching a little. _Time to go _ he walked out of his room and past the sleeping corpse of his father, who had once again fallen asleep at the kitchen table. He couldn't suppress a somewhat evil grin at how pathetic his father was. He had come to the conclusion that once he moved out, he would never speak to him again. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed an umbrella, and then stepped outside.

He stepped out into the rain, leaving the umbrella closed, and looked up at the clouded sky. The cool drops felt good after leaving the overly cozy warmth of his home. He sighed, whether of the feelings of content or anxiety, then began walking, slowly moving his fingers down the rod of the umbrella, clicking in the button, then opening it. It was odd. The night was quiet; no cicadas chirping, no crickets, nothing was disturbing the peace of the night. Not even the rain could penetrate the thick silence. This fact was odder still, since Yukine had mentioned a charm to him once about nights such as this one, where the patter of rain seemed to not exist despite the heaviness of the drops. But the thought of the charm would have to wait.

He stopped in front of Kotomi's house and stared at the door. He easily realized his legs felt like they had lead weights attached to them. Could this much anxiety have formed inside him? Was he really that incapable, so much that he would lose control of himself when faced with a chance to be with her alone? His next step was more than a step; it was a painful stomp, followed by a lighter stomp, then returning to normal steps as he marched up to the door and knocked-lightly at first, then harder as no one replied. "Kotomi!" he called out. Still no reply. Had she fallen asleep? He looked at his watch; 8:47. It wasn't that late, but it was possible nonetheless that she had fallen asleep. He checked the door; unlocked. He slowly turned the knob then opened the door, stepped in, and then closed the door gently behind him. He set his umbrella down then slowly walked into the living room to find Kotomi sipping at some tea.

Kotomi turned her head to look at him then smiled, "Ah, Tomoya-kun. Good evening" she said in her usual monotone voice.

Tomoya smiled, "You didn't hear me knocking on the door or calling your name?"

"I was making tea, so no I did not."

Tomoya once again couldn't contain the smile that breached his lips, but this smile was one of happiness. He walked up to the table the tea was sitting on and picked up the set, "Let's go sit outside Kotomi" he headed for the door, not waiting for her answer, and opened it, stepping outside and setting the tea on the table on her deck.

Kotomi followed, still smiling, and sat down on one of the chairs. Tomoya looked at her smiling face, and at her beautiful eyes. Her eyes were different from others, they were arced, and bigger, yet also more closed, and the way they looked matched his friend perfectly. "Tomoya-kun" he snapped out of his thoughts of her looks, "Is something wrong? You're staring at me" she said, a light blush on her face.

"Ah!" Tomoya's eyes shot to the yard, "No, nothing's wrong" he tried to find another topic, "The lawn seems to be growing well" He reminisced to the days he spent hand picking the old grass and replanting the new grass, which had quickly grown fully.

"Yes, it has, all thanks to you, Tomoya-kun. If you hadn't done this, this house wouldn't be like the house we both enjoyed in our childhood." She said. Though she sounded like her usual self, Tomoya knew that she had instead said that happily.

To him it was an knack, an ability, to tell when she was talking normally or when she was speaking with happiness imbued into her beautiful voice. He could tell without even a second thought, while their friends could not even begin to tell the difference. Was this a trait that had come from their close relationship?

"The rain is so quiet…" Kotomi commented.

"As is the rest of the night" he agreed with her. It was beautiful, not just the night, but the feeling that both of them felt, the magic that emanated from both of them in the peace of the night, the peace of both of them being together, enjoying this beautiful moment, spending this time with the one they both care about most this feeling warmed them both to the point of sweating despite the chill of the rain. Their chairs were side by side, and this charge of magic pushed Tomoya, gently, but enough to place his hand on hers.

Kotomi didn't blush, but instead just looked at Tomoya, smiling. Her hand was quite cold compared to his, and the warmth of his hand was obviously welcomed. "You know…" Tomoya began, his gaze once again returning the quiet rain as his confidence rose "Miyazawa-san told Sunohara and I once about silent nights such as this. It's said that on nights where even the rain is silent, and no other sounds but the single heartbeat of two lovers can be heard, if vows are exchanged, then the couple will be happily be together forever."

"What a wonderful saying" Kotomi said frivolously, apparently not noticing how he was relating this topic to their current situation. Tomoya sighed at her response. All of a sudden every ounce of confidence he had brewed sank back down into the depths of his being, but then once again burst forth as she closed her hand around his, then brought his hand to her breast and put hers above his heart. Apparently she _had_ understood why he brought the charm up, "Our hearts beat as one, just as that charm states" she said, emotion suddenly taking hold of her tone, causing a voice Tomoya had never heard before to resound.

Tomoya took the hand on his chest in his other free hand and threaded his fingers between hers, "Kotomi… Lately the only person I can think about is you… and now I, in this silent night, deep down in my heart, without a doubt know…" Both of their faces were a heated red, the blush strong, yet strangely calm, "I love you." He leaned in close and kissed her gently on the lips, but was quickly drawn into a more passionate kiss that was quickly broken with her words of passion.

"Tomoya-kun, you have done so much for me, you broke me from my depression, got me back out of my house, and aided in revealing that my parents cared for me more than anything… And now I can say that I care more for you than anyone in the world, because you brought happiness into my life and helped me find friends" To Tomoya it seemed like by extending her vows she was avoiding saying the words "I Love You," and it was confirmed when she began hesitating, "Tomoya-kun………… I love you too!" she cried out; so much emotion was pressed into those words that he thought he was talking to Kyou when she was angry with Sunohara. So much emotion coming from the quiet girl he fell in love with, it was stunning, it left him aghast. Had he broken the barriers that sealed her feelings, her real voice, that had been sealed by the loss of her parents?

Only one answer, one word bellowed in his mind, breaking the silence of this wonderful night, and this one answer aided him in believing that charm was real; _Yes, and I love her for it._

Author's Ending Note: This fanfiction was different for me. I have been trying to make a decent Clannad fanfiction mixing info from the movie, the anime, and the game together, but I have had no luck. I can make them, but they are terrible, and have little to no plot or emotion in them. But I finally came up with this idea for a KotomixTomoya fanfiction, and this is what came out of it. The beauty of this is that I have no real thing against Tomoya being with anyone else in the series, but for some reason I was drawn to the idea of Kotomi and Tomoya being together for this one fanfiction, and I hardly put any real thought into it and just wrote what came to mind. Sorry if I'm ranting a bit, but please, PLEASE review this and tell me what you think about it, because I may or may not make more Clannad fanfictions depending on what you all think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Night Act 2

Author's Note: Hey people! I found a loophole in all of your requests evil grin. Love does some weird things to people ((I should know. I've acted the same with my girlfriend as Tomoya does with Kotomi in here)), and causes them to change to match their partner's personality. Which is why Tomoya has, as you will read, gone kinda OOC. But it's not exactly OOC is it? Tomoya changed his ways when Nagisa needed him. And when he left Tomoyo, did he not change and act more mature, studying, finishing homework, and coming to school on time? That's what I thought . Also, due to the fact that even with that loophole it's difficult enough to get Tomoya and Kotomi in bed while in character ((by my rules on okazaki at the least)) I'm going to make this chapter as a preliminary to the lemon. I mean, come ON I have to have SOMETHING lead up to it! Oh, and of course remember this is going to be a lot longer since I'm not doublespacing and because I'm getting a LOT better at putting mental details. So sit back and enjoy the second act of Silent night! ((might not be final . depends on how long this chapter is))

Tomoya sat his usual desk, staring out the window into oblivion. Ever since the _Silent Night_ he had been locked in a daze… unless he was with Kotomi of course. The second his love fell into his arms, Tomoya would be filled with emotions, never wanting to let go… But of course, he had to. Kotomi didn't have any of the classes that Kotomi had recently entered. Not even the cheery antics of Sunohara could wake him from this living nightmare of lazy actions, blind staring, and abyssal thinking.

As said, his thoughts had been locked in the darkness of wonder and empty thought; the abyss had taken hold of his mind, with the only key being her shining presence. In other words, his love had developed into a longing depression.

His glance moved to the clock; 12:30, Lunch had just started. He stood up and walked to the door, right past Sunohara who, of course, had fought his way through the lines to bring back specialty bread. Even with the humorous sight of two bread packages hanging out of his mouth, Tomoya just casually walked past him. All that mattered to him was getting to the library to meet up with his one and only love.

By the time Tomoya had gotten to the library, he was about ready to kill Sunohara. Unlike the previous few days where he merely shrugged and let Tomoya go, Sunohara, instead, decided to follow him, and pester him until he either talked or killed him… both of which points he still hadn't reached yet, though he was close to the killing part.

He strolled down the main corridor of the library, looking down the aisles until he finally found her reading a book, as usual. She looked up at him and smiled, "Tomoya-Kun!" she said, though, of course, her emotion was hardly noticeable to anyone besides Tomoya.

He still wasn't used to being called by his first name, even though she had been calling him by that name since long before the _Silent Night_. "Good afternoon, Kotomi-chan" he returned the gesture, sitting down next to her.

"This? This is why you've been ignoring me at lunch, Okazaki-kun!?" Sunohara bellowed.

"This is a library Sunohara. Not exactly the best place for you to be since you're never quiet. Why don't you go try to bug Kyou or Tomoyo or something?"

This irritated Sunohara even more, "Maybe I'll tell Tomoyo what you're doing. Then she'll come and stop you"

"Do as you wish, Sunohara"

"Tomoya-kun… Why don't we just let him sit here with us?" Kotomi asked, looking from Sunohara to Tomoya and back again, "He is our friend after all"

It was true. Sunohara _was_ their friend. But ever since they exchanged their feelings, Tomoya had changed… A _lot._ His likes and dislikes had changed to match Kotomi, so he no longer enjoyed Sunohara's 

immaturity. But, if Kotomi wanted him to sit with them, then he had no objections, "All right" he smiled, though behind that smile he was frowning.

"All right!" Sunohara sat down next to them and handed them both a few packages of specialty bread, "Eat up you two"

He found it odd. How had he recovered so quickly? One moment Sunohara was about to go get Tomoyo to pull them out of here and away from each other, the next moment he was sitting next to them happily eating specialty bread. Now that he had the thought on his mind, how had he have never noticed? Sunohara did this all the time in the past… It was just that Tomoya had acted the same, so he really hadn't noticed it at all. He sighed, realizing thinking about it wasn't going to help get him away from them any sooner, so he opened one of the packages and bit into the specialty bread. It always surprised him how they could make such a dull tasting thing such as bread taste so much better with just a few seasonings and some different flavor pastes. However, he had lost his liking for curry flavor buns, probably due to how many he had had in the last year due to Sunohara's constant success in getting to the same bread day after day. He looked to his love, who, ironically enough, was smiling happily as she consumed a curry bun. He too couldn't resist smiling. He loved when she smiled; her smile was so rare during the year, and now that she had been smiling more recently he had begun to notice the difference in her smile compared to other girls. Her top lip seemed to curve up a little more than others, but still didn't make her look weird. It was actually cute compared to other girls, and her dimples were hardly noticeable, leaving her face with a smoother look. He then returned his gaze to his bun… but instead of the bun, he stared into Sunohara's eyes, "KYA" He cried out as his head slammed into the bookcase that they were sitting against.

"Okazaki…. You've been staring at Kotomi for the past few minutes… and haven't said a single thing about our conversation about "To Do's for Summer Break"" He growled, not noticing that Tomoya had been knocked clean out from that head slam, "…. Okazaki?"

Okazaki woke up sitting at his desk. He looked around, then at the clock. 1:40. Had it been a dre- He couldn't even think that cliché question without feeling severe pain in the back of his head. "Guess not" he mumbled, "How did I get back into the classroom?" At this Sunohara must have heard him, for Tomoya's fierce glare met Sunohara's gleaming smile. He seemed pretty proud of himself… Tomoya then noticed everyone's stares… _That little… He must have dragged me in here and set me in my desk with everyone watching_. A low growl escaped his lips. He'd get his revenge somehow… Right now though… What happened to Kotomi? Gah. He couldn't think at all. He closed his eyes and set his pounding head down on his desk and quickly fell asleep.

"Okazaki-kun…." Tomoya raised his head to see his waker. "Ah, good. Class has been over for over an hour, Okazaki-kun."

"Ah… Thanks for waking me up Tomoyo… Where are Sunohara and Kotomi?"

The silver haired girl's gaze averted to the windows, "I saw Kotomi head home, though she looked like she was looking for someone while leaving. Sunohara is out in the hall sleeping. Seems he was waiting for you to wake up."

Tomoya couldn't help but laugh, "Typical of Sunohara. Probably needs me to defend him as he walks to his dorm room." He quickly noticed his suddenly cheery nature. Guess that hit to the head really did do something to him. He stood up and walked toward the door, "Where exactly is he in the hall?"

"Right outside the door" Tomoyo turned to him, "Why?"

Her answer was quickly answered. He slammed his foot into the door, then laughed as he heard Sunohara slam against the opposite wall of the hallway, "What the hell!?"

Tomoya then opened the door, "Oh, I'm sorry Sunohara. I didn't know you were there"

"Okazaki!!"

Speaking of Tomoyo, he hadn't broken the news to her. It was obvious Tomoyo had been rubbing on him a lot lately, especially since she lost the election and had much more free time. He felt bad for her, but he truly had no feelings for her…. At least not anymore. His love only went to Kotomi, and no one else. Sunohara didn't know either, and, knowing his low IQ, he probably didn't guess from the library meeting that they were together. His thoughts finally gave him physical freedom just before he and Sunohara reached the sports dorm. Even though he longed for Kotomi's presence, he decided he'd at least give his old friend some company for once. He quickly stepped ahead into the dorm office, "Sunohara was caught peeping again today" he said loudly, grinning as Sunohara was taken into a head lock by Misae.

"Thanks for the info Okazaki-kun" she said, smiling as Sunohara struggled to free himself. The old trick never got old to him, no matter how many times he did it. He was actually surprised that Misae hadn't caught on that it was just a joke to get Sunohara hurt. He continued walking, down the hall and to Sunohara's room, then waited, counting down on his fingers.

3

2

1

"GAAAH!!" came the perfectly timed cry of Sunohara as he bolted down the hall with Misae in tow swinging a broom at him, "Open the door open the door!!" he cried to Tomoya, who happily complied, opening then stepping inside the room himself. He again counted down on his fingers.

3

2

1

Then slammed the door in Sunohara's face, silently laughing as his friend got his ass beaten by the crazy broom swinging Misae. It was odd. It was like that blow to the head had returned some of his liking for Sunohara's immaturity. He couldn't help but flinch as he heard Sunohara's face get slammed into the door, "Looks like she's having a little more fun than usual"

"Oka.. GAH…. Okazaki… open the door…." Sunohara said weakly before getting one hit from the stick of the broom. Tomoya, again, happily complied, opening the door to gaze upon the shattered corpse of his once proud friend, "Oka…zaki…. You bastard…"

"Ne, Sunohara, Ikuteruka?" Tomoya said with a grin. He remembered the first time Sunohara challenged Tomoyo, he had said the same thing to see If he was all right, and the same anger that erupted from that humorous question erupted again.

"I'll… kill you…." Sunohara growled weakly, "or… I'll tell Tomoyo about Kotomi…" Tomoya's smile vanished. What did he just say? "I'll tell her… about how you two… heh… she'll tear you two apart…"

"Shut up!" Okazaki nearly kicked the door down, "You wouldn't dare!"

Misae popped her head into the hall, "Ne! Okazaki-kun, what's wrong?"

"eh…" he glared down at Sunohara, then stormed down the hall. If Sunohara told Tomoyo, she'd kill him. But… If he told her himself, then she might understand. If it would save him and Kotomi from hell on earth, then his mission was clear.


End file.
